warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
General Peter McAllister
General Peter McAllister is the leader of Shadow Company and the main antagonist in Warner Bros.' 1987 film Lethal Weapon. In the Vietnam War, he was the leader of a unit of special forces members and trained mercenaries known as Shadow Company. They worked with the CIA and killed Vietnam Cong and destroyed his opium supplies. He was portrayed by Mitchell Ryan. Personality Peter McAllister is an cold, cruel, sinister, and arrogant founder of the Shadow Company who can stop at nothing to eliminate his enemies and selling heroin to his clients. He relies on his second-in-command Mr. Joshua to eliminate his enemies, including Michael Hunsaker. McAllister also holds Murtaugh's daughter, Rianne hostage until he hands himself in to the Shadow Company, and tortures both Riggs and Murtaugh while keeping all three hostage. Physical appearance Peter McAllister is a slender man with fair skin, white hair, and brown eyes. He sports a white turtleneck sweater with a brown jacket, and trousers. Role in the film General McAllister was first seen in his hideout club waiting for Mr. Mendez to make a deal with him about the shipment of heroin. At first when Mendez tries to taunt him about his men and the whole set up, he taunts him back, and convinces him otherwise to cooperate with him in doing business with him. He demonstrates on how much business means to him and how serious he is about it, by asking him for his lighter and having his henchmen hold him still. He uses the lighter in burning Joshua's left arm, in showing how much Joshua could stand it, but it only disgusts and scares Mendez so badly. He asks him if he wishes to do business with him and make a purchase, and Mendez, knowing he couldn't take any chances of refusing, says yes. He warns Mendez to be ready to purchase and for there not to be any tricks, or to speak to Joshua. Gen. McAllister contacts Joshua on his radio asking him if he killed Michael Hunsaker, to which the latter replies he did. However, he reported some bad news, saying Hunsaker spoke to the police about their operation. The General was disappointed, but told Joshua to come back to him immediately. Later, he manages to have Rianne Murtaugh kidnapped, and lure Roger Murtaugh over to him. He tells him he has a beautiful daughter and if he wishes to see her again that he must meet them at El Mirage Lake at sunrise so he can get her back. During the brief gunfight at El Mirage, General McAllister somehow secretly shows up pointing his machine gun at Martin Riggs, preventing him from killing Joshua. He reports back to Joshua, telling him he got Riggs, as the General made him walk all the way to their helicopter to imprison him, Roger, and Rianne. While Joshua questions Riggs, McAllister asks Murtaugh, who is tied up to a chair, about the next shipment of heroin; his henchmen put salt in his bullet hole in another attempt to get him talking. Getting nowhere with his questioning, he tells his men to bring over Rianne, who he hangs over a hook attached to a pipe. He even attempts to pull a move on her, but before he can do that, Riggs breaks free from his prison and throws Endo at one of his henchmen. McAllister escapes with one henchman as they head for the surface. After making a clean-getaway from the police, McAllister and his driver try to get away in their car filled with heroin and explosives. Just as they make their escape, Murtaugh stands in front of them and fires one round into the driver's forehead, killing him. McAllister tries to drive taking the wheel, but fails to, and crashes into a bus, flipping the car upside down. McAllister is stuck and tries to get out of the car. As the car catches fire, he tries to grab his arsenal of explosives before his life is taken, but fails to reach it on time. The car explodes and McAllister is fatally killed in the explosion. Category:Characters Category:Lethal Weapon characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Main antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Those destroyed